<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Envoy by tablelamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207582">The Envoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp'>tablelamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Pevensie/Katara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crossworks 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Envoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts">Ashling</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy had been crowned queen for twelve years when Mr Tumnus told her that the Four Realms were sending an envoy to Narnia.</p><p>"The Four Realms?"  Lucy asked.  "I'm not sure I've heard of them."</p><p>"We haven't had much contact with them," Mr Tumnus said.  "Not during my lifetime.  They've been fighting their own battles, you see."</p><p>Lucy nodded.  She did see.</p><p>She didn't think much about the envoy until one day when she was out on her horse.  A shadow passed overhead, and when Lucy looked up, she saw a giant many-legged creature of a sort she did not recognise.  The animals in Narnia were different than the animals where Lucy had come from, but she'd never seen an animal like that.  Lucy's horse Hree whinnied in concern, stopping instantly.  Then a head poked over the side of the creature above.  </p><p>"Sorry!" the girl called (for it did appear to be a girl atop the animal).  "We didn't mean to startle you!"  The animal glided easily to the ground, at which point the girl hopped off and approached Lucy and Hree.  She looked about Lucy's age.  "He's friendly, I promise.  No threat to your..."  She narrowed her eyes and looked at Hree.  "...poodle pony?"</p><p>"Not a poodle, just a pony," Lucy said, dismounting and giving Hree a calming pat.  "What sort of animal is your..."  She gestured to Katara's mount, which had settled easily on the ground and appeared to be grazing contentedly.</p><p>"Sky bison," the girl answered.  "I didn't know whether you had them here."</p><p>Lucy shook her head.  "I've never seen any."  The sky bison looked in her direction, and Lucy giggled.  "He seems friendly.  Does he talk?"</p><p>The girl looked startled.  "No.  Does yours?"</p><p>"Only when she feels like it," Hree said, dipping her head in a sort of equine bow.  "I'm Hree."</p><p>The girl returned the bow, eyes wide.  "Katara."  She gestured to her sky bison.  "And this is Appa."</p><p>"Lots of animals around here are Talking Animals," Lucy said.  "You'll soon get used to it."  She curtsied.  "I'm Lucy."</p><p>That got Katara's attention.  "Lucy.  Like Queen Lucy?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm Queen Lucy," Lucy admitted, feeling rather sorry that she had to say so.  Being Queen did seem to stop other people from being chummy.</p><p>"Oh!"  Katara gasped.  She knelt quickly.  "Queen Lucy, I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, here as an envoy from the Four Realms.  I bring greetings from the Avatar--"</p><p>"Oh, do stand up," Lucy said hastily, gesturing for Katara to rise.  "You'd better wait to do that until my brothers and sister are here too."</p><p>Katara hesitated.  "Are you sure?  I spent a lot of time figuring out what to say."</p><p>"You can still say it," Lucy said.  "But there's no need yet."</p><p>Katara stood.  "Well, anyway.  Nice to meet you?"  She smiled tentatively.</p><p>Lucy smiled back.  "I'm glad you're the envoy.  I was worried they'd send somebody dull."</p><p>Katara blushed.  "You seem pretty interesting too."</p><p>Lucy slipped her arm through Katara's.  "We're not far from Cair Paravel.  Will you walk with me the rest of the way?  I'm sure there's room near the stables for Appa to rest quite comfortably."</p><p>"Oh, Appa can't stay," Katara said.  "I borrowed him; he has to go back to Aang."  She raised her voice. "Appa?  Yip yip!"</p><p>With an amiable grunt, Appa soared into the air, disappearing quickly behind a cloud.</p><p>"Hree?  Can you find your way back to the stables?"  Lucy asked.</p><p>"Of course, Your Majesty," Hree said, lowering her head in another bow.</p><p>"Is that what I should call you?"  Katara asked as they started towards Cair Paravel.  "Your Majesty?"</p><p>"I think you should call me Lucy," Lucy said, "unless I'm doing something terribly important and queenly.  Do you think you can manage that?"</p><p>Katara smiled warmly.  "Of course."</p><p>Lucy didn't know if the others would like Katara, but she already did.</p><p>***</p><p>Lucy learnt quickly that Katara was just as keen on sport and outdoor activities as Lucy was, and they soon became inseparable.  Hree's sister Hnaa volunteered to be Katara's mount, and Lucy and Katara often packed picnic lunches and went riding together, stopping at some lovely shady spot in the woods--often Lucy's favorite mossy bank near a river.  Katara was startled the first time she saw the dryads, but when they offered her a leafy garland, she accepted it and thanked the dryads graciously.</p><p>"We don't have dryads where I come from," Katara said, once the dryads had gone and they were alone.</p><p>"What is it like?"  Lucy asked.  "Where you come from?"</p><p>"Well," Katara said, "you call it the Four Realms.  For us, the four are the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads, and the Fire Nation."</p><p>"Why those names?"  Lucy asked.</p><p>Katara shifted uncomfortably.  "They're the elements that shape our lives."</p><p>Lucy didn't quite understand.  "You mean the weather?  Where you live, there's loads of water, and it's windy where the Air Nomads are, and...I suppose there would have to be quite a few fires in the Fire Nation?  Forest fires perhaps?"</p><p>Katara sighed.  "Lucy, how do you feel about magic?"</p><p>"Some of it's all right," Lucy said cautiously.</p><p>Katara looked down.  "I was told people here are afraid of it."</p><p>"Ah," Lucy said.  "People here are afraid of the White Witch--people who remember her.  She used her magic against so many of the creatures who live here.  But there's magic everywhere in Narnia.  The nymphs have some, and most of them are all right.  Aslan too.  He's got the most magic of anyone, but everyone knows how good he is."</p><p>Katara looked thoughtfully at Lucy for quite a while.  "Can I show you something?"</p><p>"Of course," Lucy said.</p><p>Katara stood, moving fluidly.  At first, Lucy thought Katara's movements were some sort of dance, but then she saw the thin stream of river water that was moving slowly from the river into the air and toward Katara.  Katara kept moving, and the thin stream of water snaked about her, forming beautiful patterns and designs, never the same twice.  Finally, Katara finished her movements and the water returned to the river.</p><p>Lucy thought she had never seen anything so amazing in her life.  "That was wonderful!  How did you do it?"</p><p>Katara shrugged, sitting beside Lucy.  "Some of the people from the Water Tribe can waterbend."</p><p>That was jolly interesting.  "So...each nation is named for an element some of the people can move?"</p><p>"Exactly," Katara said.  "You don't mind?"</p><p>"Mind?"  Lucy said indignantly.  "Can you teach me how to do it?"</p><p>That made Katara smile.  "I don't know, but I can try."</p><p>They were quiet for a moment.  Lucy thought about how brave Katara had been to share such an important part of herself.  Surely she could be just as brave.  "Can I tell you something?"</p><p>"Of course," Katara said, already looking worried.</p><p>Lucy shook her head.  "It's nothing like that."  She paused.  "Peter, Su, Ed, and I aren't from Narnia originally.  We came here from somewhere else a long time ago."</p><p>"Where?"  Katara asked, looking interested.</p><p>"I don't know," Lucy said.  "Susan calls it England, so I suppose that's its name, though I think I remember somewhere called London.  I think that's where my mother was."</p><p>Katara's expression softened.  "My mother died when I was younger too."  She took Lucy's hand.  "Do you remember her at all?"</p><p>Lucy shook her head.  "Only in little bits--songs she sang, or flowers that smell like the kinds she loved.  I know we were sent away.  I think there was a war, and we couldn't fight in it, which seems silly now because we fought a war here.  But I remember my mother better than I remember England.  The others were older when we left, but I was still quite small.  I've lived here longer than I lived there."  She sighed.  "Sometimes I catch Susan looking at me as though I were a stranger.  I think she sees how Narnian I am, and isn't sure she likes it."</p><p>"We can only grow up in the world we know," Katara said.</p><p>Lucy nodded in agreement.  "And Aslan brought us here, so it must've been important."</p><p>Katara was quiet for a while.  "Thank you for trusting me."</p><p>Lucy turned to look at her.  "Thank you for trusting me."</p><p>And then, without Lucy knowing quite how it happened, they were kissing.  I can tell you that each one thought it was her idea, though neither one of them was entirely right about that.</p><p>"Do you think you'll stay here in Narnia?"  Lucy asked breathlessly, after they were quite finished kissing.</p><p>"I'll stay as long as you do," Katara said with a smile.</p><p>Lucy touched one of the hair loops that framed Katara's face.  "Perfect."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>